


Brookhaven Hospital

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Dark, F/F, may contain triggering material not covered by archive warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: Maria is dying. Written for the femslashficlets Language of Flowers challenge, for the prompt "marigold."





	Brookhaven Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> To Victorians marigolds were a symbol of death and mourning.

Maria is dying. She is coughing up red blood onto her pale skin, her breaths coming shorter and shorter. The pain is overwhelming, unthinkable. She throws a pleading look to the woman by her side, who is simply smiling as she gazes at her, as if nothing important is happening. 

"Help me," Maria gasps out.

Mary strokes her hair back from her face. "I won't leave you," she says. She hums along to inaudible music, then stretches herself out beside Maria on the bed, their bodies pressing together as if they are one.

"It hurts," states Maria.

"Don't you think I know that?" Mary asks. She strokes Maria's body from her breast to her hip and murmurs, "I used to look like this."

"Don't you think I know that?" Maria asks. Then another wave of pain hits her and she moans. Mary is stroking the bare flesh of her belly. "Please," she says.

"Are you really asking me to help?" asks Mary, raising her eyebrows. "Knowing the cost?"

Maria groans. "End this, whatever you have to do!" she gasps.

Mary murmurs a yes. "I will help you," she says softly. They both know what is coming, but it is better to pretend that they don't. 

Mary kisses Maria's bloody lips. "Please understand. This is the only kind of love I know."

The last thing Maria sees is the pillow over her face. Again she prays to gods she hopes do not exist that this time she will never wake up.


End file.
